


Yours If You Will Have Me

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Descriptions of sex, F/M, Oral Sex (F), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Yours If You Will Have Me

You rolled your eyes the moment Gabriel stepped into the room, knowing he would be up to his usual antics. Lately his only mission seemed to be getting you into bed. The attraction between the two of you had been obvious for a while now, but you refused to act on it. Gabriel wasn’t the type for commitment and casual sex with an archangel wasn’t your kind of thing.

When he walked up behind you and tossed his arms around your shoulder you quickly shrugged him off. “Go bug your brother, he’s in the kitchen with Dean.”

“I didn’t come to see Cassie, I came to see you Sweet Cheeks,” Gabriel said as he flopped down into the seat beside you and kicked his feet up on the table, leaning to rock the chair back on two legs. “What’s happening Hot Stuff?”

“I’m researching the next hunt the Winchesters are heading out on so I don’t have time for your……you.”  
Gabriel put his hand over his heart, wincing. “You wound me.”

Grabbing one of the open books in front of you, you skimmed the paragraph and made a few notes, trying to ignore the way he was watching you.

“How about dinner tonight?” he finally said, his tone playful.

“How about no,” you replied.

“Come on Y/N, you turn me down every time I ask. What do I have to do for you to give me one chance?”

You laughed and slammed your book shut, standing up. “You seriously want to know what you have to do to get me to let you in my pants?” You gathered up your books as you spoke. “How about you write me an essay. A minimum of five hundred words on why you think I should let you.”

Satisfied you shut the archangel down, you left him sitting there and went back to your bedroom to finish your research.

A few hours later you came out of your room to give Sam the information you found and to help the boys load the Impala for their hunt. Once they were on their way, you checked your phone to see it was getting late. Stopping in the kitchen for a quick snack, you went back to your bedroom to take a shower.

You noticed the envelope on your pillow as you were drying your hair. You finished changing into your sleep clothes before you made your way across the room and picked it up. Your name was written across the envelope in a fancy script and you could faintly smell cotton candy. You pulled the document out and began to read.

 

Dear Y/N,  
You asked for an essay describing why I feel you should “let me into your pants” as you so elegantly put it.

  
First, I decided a letter was much more personal, wouldn’t you agree? So excuse my format changing and I really hope this doesn’t impact my grade.

Second, I can think of a hundred words and phrases to describe what I want to do with you, and “get in your pants” isn’t one of them.

I would like to take you to dinner. I already have a restaurant in Paris picked out, it’s small but the food is amazing. Wait until you try their chocolate cake! And if we dine on the rooftop patio there is a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower.

After dinner a walk will be necessary to let the above mentioned chocolate cake settle. Since we will already be in Paris maybe a stroll down the Banks of the Seine River? Slightly cheesy I know, but it’s not used in countless romance movies for no reason. It’s truly a sight to be seen.

Once you’ve had your fill of the beautiful flavors and sites that Paris has to offer I would like to take you back to Kanas. I would rather not have the flannel brothers around, so we will need to plan this around their next hunt.

I can’t wait to kiss you for the first time. I imagine you taste sweet, like candied sugar. Maybe a hint of the chocolate cake. And that first kiss? It’s going to make your toes curl and your insides turn to jelly Y/N. I’ve wanted to kiss you for far too long to be polite.

Forget those up against the wall kisses you read about in smut novels, I’m going to press you to me, my front against yours, and my hands against your back. I’m too greedy to share you with the wall. I want to feel every inch of you against me when I taste you. I’m going to kiss you until you need to breathe, and then you are only getting a short break. My tongue will swipe across yours, my teeth will nibble your lips.

Once I’ve had my momentary fill of your sweet mouth I’m going to taste your skin. I want to know the differences in flavor between the skin behind your ear and the skin under your right breast. I want to know what spots make you quiver and what spots tickle.

Piece by piece I’m going to remove your clothing (I can only hope you won’t be wearing too much!) and each time new skin is revealed I’m going to worship it. Do you think I’m exaggerating? Worshiping is an angel’s thing and you deserve it. I’m going to have you moaning and begging me to touch you before I ever get near the tip of your breast.

But once I do you are going to cry out because I can’t wait to get a mouth full of your breasts. I want to feel your nipple harden in my mouth as I suck, I want to tease your peaks with my teeth. I promise not to hurt you, but I want to pull your nipples until they are bright pink.

At this point I’m hoping you will be willing to help me remove my shirt, I would like to feel skin on skin. I want to feel your breasts against my chest, the rise and fall of your breath pushing them into me as we kiss.

  
I’m going to slide down your body slowly. I want to trace words on your stomach with my tongue. Will you know I’m spelling out words that I associate with you? Sweet. Brave. Delicious. Or will you be so far lost in the sensation that you won’t realize they are words at all?

I want to suck a kiss against your belly button. I saw it once when you stood up to stretch after reading. I don’t think you knew I was watching you, but I saw just a glimpse and it’s fascinated me ever since. What will it taste like? Will you like having it touched? When I’m making love to you with my mouth will it turn you on if I stroke your stomach and dip a finger into your belly button?

And speaking of making love to you with my mouth, I imagine you think I’d be one of those lovers who goes straight in, right? Eye on the prize? You would be wrong. I’m going to slide your pants down slowly and then I’m going to take my time removing your panties. I want to kiss my way down your legs as I pull them off, and then kiss my way back up as I head for your sex. I’m going to kiss the inside of your thighs, I want to leave my mark there.

You’re going to be coming off the bed begging to be touched before I finally bring my mouth to you. I’m going to start off slow. Lingering kisses against you, just a hint of tongue coming out to taste. I want to feel your clit against my lips.

I can’t wait to run my tongue through your folds, licking up your arousal and making you cry out. You know I have an insatiable love of sweets so don’t expect me to rush this. I’m going to take my time enjoying your treat. I want to feel you come against my face, and when that’s done and you don’t think you can do it again, I’m going to slide two fingers inside you and make you come again.

I want you to enjoy yourself. Pull my hair, claw at my back, dig at the sheets – whatever feels good to you. I want to watch you as much as I want to taste you.

When I’ve finally had my fill I’m going to snap the rest of my clothes away. I could take my time undressing but I imagine by this point we are both going to be anticipating what’s to come too much to feel like taking the time to remove them.

I can’t wait to hold you down in your bed. I imagine all of the sexual positions ever thought of will be fun with you, but the one I think about the most is you under my body. Again, every inch of you pressed against every inch of me. I want to take my time sliding inside you, enjoying the way you grip me. Your warmth, your wetness.

I will want to remember that moment, so I’m not going to move right away. I’m going to hold you to me, my lips against yours and your sex gripping me. I’m going to commit that moment to my memory. And when we are both ready I’m going to start slow. Long, slow strokes. Gentle thrusts. Open mouth kisses.

  
I want you to speak into my mouth, tell me how good it feels. Tell me how much you want me, let me swallow your words.

Wrap your legs around me, let me feel completely one with you. I will support my weight, I would never crush you. When the sensation gets to be too much and we both are ready for more I’m going to pull almost out of you before pushing back inside and then I’m going to increase my speed. I want to hear skin against skin and your moans. And none of those fake sounds women think men want to hear in bed. I want to hear you.

I’m going to make you come around me. I am hard just imagining the way you will pulse and the extra wetness. It won’t be long after that when I come, filling you with my heat. I want to slide down your body again when it’s over and rest my head against your leg so I can watch the way my release slowly trickles from you, wiping it away with my fingers. If I bring them to your lips will you taste it?

When it’s done I don’t want to leave Sugar. I want to curl up beside you and pull you against me. I want you to fall asleep in my arms knowing that is where you belong.

I know you think I’m after a quick fuck. I see it in your eyes and I hear it in your voice every time we interact. That’s not what I want Y/N. I’ve been drawn to you since the first time we met and as time has passed I have fallen head over heels for you.

I end this assignment with a request. If you’ve read this and still have no desire to pursue anything with me then please place this letter back in the envelope it came in and set it on top of your dresser.

If after reading this you have decided you want to give me, us, a chance, then take a Hershey Kiss and place it on your spare pillow before going to sleep tonight.

I’ll make reservations at that restaurant in Paris for Friday night just in case….

Yours if you will have me,  
Gabriel.

You blinked several times, staring at the pages in your hand without really seeing them. Your heart was racing, your sex was wet, and your fingers were trembling.

Your legs felt weak when you got up to go to the kitchen and get a Hershey Kiss, but your body was already humming with anticipation.


End file.
